battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/OKAY THIS TIME MY SKYLANDERS FOR REAL!
Because I felt like it after reading a cool man's idea. And it was so cool, I had to, well, create... this? I am not trying to steal anything, I am just feeling inspired by stuff. Packs *'Starter Pack': Contains Mickey Mouse and Speed Demon. Skylanders ''New *'Air': Related to the air and flying things. You know! **'Painy Day''' ("Today's forecast is a heavy drizzle of PAIN.") **'Flying Phelm '("Blow your nose!"): Very weird Skylander who has disastrous sneezes. **'Fleet Flock' ("Light 'em up 'n away!"): Arkeyan who leads a fleet of mini-Arkeyans. Remember... **'Twister' ("You'll get your head in the clouds!) *'Dark': The darkness... anything dark to the extent. Not Undead. **'Plot Twist' ("With a twist!") **'Quicksilver' ("Splittin' up.") **'Morphy' ("Who'd'ya goin' hit?"): A mysterious dark entity which can morph into other enemies. *'Earth': Dirty rock-related characters. Ehm, that's all. **'Rock Star' ("Feel the beat!") **'Max Pick' ("You've picked the wrong opponent!") **'Gutterball' ("Chicken out!") **'Amaze Gaze' ("Put your eyes out!") *'Fire': Fiery stuff. Because why not? **'Speed Demon' ("Move or get moved!") **'Inferno' ("Smoke 'n mirrors!") *'Life': Natural stuff, because that's what life is mostly filled with. **'Facepalm' ("Have a hand!"): Basically an ent with enormous hands. Uses those for attacking. **'Spring Boom' ("The nature inside!"): A dryad with a weird... root deformation? Whatever. **'Aloe Ha' ("Dew you love Aloe Ha?") **'Guarden' ("Growing up!") **'Booming Mantis' ("Ranging from big and deadly!") *'Light': You know, bright stuff! Technically, that is. **'Blockbuster' ("Let's do this!") **'Pain Bow' ("Splash some color!") **'Flashbang' ("In a blink at one second!") *'Magic': Mystical. Magical. You get it. **'Superu-San' ("運を天に任せる！") **'Dreamcatcher' ("You snooze, you lose!") **'Rune Punk' ("Trial with error!") **'Wizh Maker' ("Wish you weren't here!") **'Hocus Pocus' ("Now you see me, now you don't.") **'Sewart' ("Kapew to the sew!") **'Regretel' ("Stir 'em in my witch's dish!") *'Tech': Anything mechanical and technological. **'Dyna Mite' ("Mine your own business!") **'Mockwork' ("Workin' against the clock!") **'Break Dance' ("Get up 'n then down!") **'Overreactor' ("Take a deep breath and explode in 'n out!") **'Top Speed' ("Spin to win!"): A crazed inventor who replaced her feet with a top after a fatal accident. **'Steamer' ("Full steam ahead!") *'Undead': For those related to death stuff. **'Weasy Box' ("Pop 'til ya drop ya inner weasel!") **'Bugger' ("Cobwebs and flies come on out!") **'Gunk Barrel' ("Slime to the left, then to the right!") **'DieBard' ("Death comes from music!") *'Water': Water and frosty stuff, because why not? **'Icebreaker' ("I'll chop 'til they drop!") **'Splashback' ("Something's fishy!"): A fish who has the ability to call his friends. Fishy, right? **'Wrangler Angler' ("Jump the shark!") **'Crydent' ("Send in the blizzard!") ''Disney Because I'm planinng to make a Disney Crossover. Each element has 4 characters from Disney. WOOT! I'm struggling on Earth. *'Air': Related to the air and flying things. You know! **'Falcon''' **'Donald Duck' *'Dark': The darkness... anything dark to the extent. Not Undead. **'Maleficent' **'Black Widow' *'Earth': Dirty rock-related characters. Ehm, that's all. *'Fire': Fiery stuff. Because why not? **'Anger' *'Life': Natural stuff, because that's what life is mostly filled with. **'Tinker Bell' **'Baloo' *'Light': You know, bright stuff! Technically, that is. **'Nova' **'Joy' *'Magic': Mystical. Magical. You get it. **'Mickey Mouse' **'Alice' *'Tech': Anything mechanical and technological. **'Buzz Lightyear' **'Baymax' **'Anakin Skywalker' *'Undead': For those related to death stuff. **'Jack Skellington' *'Water': Water and frosty stuff, because why not? **'Elsa' **'Sadness' ''Returning A slightly different format where it's the wow-pow instead of the quote. *'Air': Related to the air and flying things. You know! **'Busted Winds Warnado''' (Wow-Pow: A Tornado of Tornadoes!) **'Shock Rider Jet Vac' (Wow-Pow: Shocking Discoveries!) **'Hot Air Pop Thorn' (Wow-Pow: Heated Up 'n Up!) **'Sling Gong Fling Kong' (Wow-Pow: I've Gong Crazy!) ''Special Guests You GUEST it! Here comes the SPECIAL GUESTS! *'Bayeon Pop Arle''' (Light) *'Star Arise Kirby' (Magic) *'Apocalypse Gumball' (Tech) *'Fashionable Moves Leaky Louie' (Water) ''Fun Facts *"I'll chop 'til they drop!" refers to the icicles. Not the enemies. *Dyna Mite was originally Fire, but... since for some reason Tech also has bomb, so I moved him there. *I suck at quotes :P *Overreactor's quote isn't trying to be a threat to In 'N Out. Otherwise I would probably be yelled at for such thing, because... you know, WHY would I destroy a restaurant? *The worst game I knew that had this "Toys 2 Life" thing is Kamen Rider: Summon Ride!. Mainly because as far as I read, you have to buy ''specific riders to get 100% map completion which not even Skylanders is itchin' to do (look, you just need ONE Skylander of every element to get 100% map completion, okay?). NOT EVEN ACTIVISION OR EA, THE KINGS OF GREED! AND MILKING! *Gutterball's quote was a bit hard to think of; Lightning Rod's quote was "One strike and you're out!". I then thought of Chicken, pretty much a bowling term I can think of. *Originally I had a Skylander named Overnight which I'm pretty ashamed to have removed it. Considering that I'm making a fanon Disney-Skylanders crossover. *Don't ask about Hot Air Pop Thorn's Soul Gem... *Light mostly has Skylanders which aren't related to light probably because I'm running out of ideas. *"Death comes from music!"? Loud music! Character Special Abilities Italics are special abilities EXCLUSIVE to this character! *'Air': Related to the air and flying things. You know! **'Painy Day' ***Flight: This Skylander can fly over water and clouds. ***''Weather Control'': Depending on the weather the level could be in, that's how his charged secondary attack works. For example, the Flowing Wetlands could potentially have rainy weather. Chapters Underlined enemies are BOSSES! *Chapter 1: Bluskah Ruins - The long-dead ruins seems to contain long-dead secrets. You're gonna need to learn some secrets about the ruin, which is at the darkest depth. Because you need to stop Kaos! **'Enemies' ***'Chompy': It's a normal Chompy, and normal Chompies are normal. Just knock them out normally. ***'Blade Walker': It's a knight with a really unruly blade. It tries to chop you with the blade. You know how to face them. ***'Swoop De Loop': These enemies fly. Sure you can try and hit them with a jump attack, but... your best chance is when they're attacking. *Chapter 2: Flowing Wetlands - The area wet as it can be. It's pretty wet. That's all the description you need. The Skylanders must get some parts required to start the actual adventures! **'Enemies' ***Repeating Enemies: Chompy, Blade Walker, Swoop De Loop ***'Wetland Ranger': A ranger of the wetlands who doesn't want you here. That means they use their dangerous guns to try and gun you down. ***'Chompy Pod': Your basic Chompy-producing pod that you should know. It produces Chompies. That's all. ***'Mega Chompy': A gigantic giant-sized Chompy which has more tricks than an average Chompy. ***'Jaw Maw': These sharks roam the waters and are otherwise easy to slay. Simple. *Chapter 3: Workshoppin' Mall - One part down, two to go. The Skylanders must make their way to a... rather Skyland-y mall? Unfortunately the trolls have taken it over and are preventing the Mabus from delivering a part to you. **'Enemies' ***Repeating Enemies: Chompy, Swoop De Loop, Chompy Pod ***'Security Pa-Troll': The Greasemonkey of this game, the Security Pa-Troll tries to smack you with a... wrench. ***'Trollerskate': The Wetland Ranger, but they don't stand still and are trolls. Pretty obvious. ***'Wack Device': A haywire robot toy. It's funny very briefly but they pinch you. Problematic, eh? ***'Grenadier': This troll wields grenades as the name says. It wants you to go kaboom. *Chapter 4: Waste Side - Very... abandoned and wasted. Rumors has it that a humongous entity called the Clean Skimmer roams here and guards the last part. Hopefully you know how to navigate this! **'Enemies' ***Repeating Enemies: Wetland Ranger, Security Pa-Troll, Jaw Maw ***'Root Runner': Remember them? These Chompy Pods run away. But they produce a different Chompy... ***'Polluted Chompy': This Chompy is essentially the same. Except it deals much more damage. ***'Furious Grower': A VERY heavily armored Chompy Pod which appears in the Shadow Minion fight. It shoots Chompies, and its reappearance won't be for a while. ***'Clean Skimmer': It removes the pure essence of all water it sees! It's pretty devastating! *Chapter 5: Lovelike Gardens - This whole island is shaped like a romantic heart and there's a gigantic arrow-like rock in the gardens! However, what you're ACTUALLY supposed to do now is repair the airship and off you go! **'Enemies' ***Repeating Enemies: Blade Walker, Swoop De Loop, Mega Chompy ***'Small Walker': Small Walkers which only know how to punch. Nothing else. ***'Shotgun Walker': These shooting Blade Walkers wield a shotgun instead of a sword. You know them! *Chapter 6: Spark An Idea - We're now in the world of infinite possibilities! It's merging with Skylands, so we better stop Kaos. **'Enemies' ***Repeating Enemies: Chompy, Jaw Maw, Root Runner, Security Pa-Troll ***'Magical Broomstick': A small townsperson-like entity which tries and hit you. It's very simple to defeat. ***'Troll Hovercraft': This troll, unlike the Swoop De Loop, does not come down to attack and instead tries to shoot you from above! So hopefully you got some attacks which hit upwards! ***'Omnidroid': A heavily armed Omnidroid that you should probably get by now. They punch you. Punchy. You. *Chapter 7: Metroville - Latest reports state that Syndrome was recently located here. You **'Enemies' ***Repeating Enemies: Security Pa-Troll, Trollerskate, Omnidroid, Grenadier ***'Grinnade': These walking bombs try and walk up to you and BOOM you down! ***'Trollverine': The trolls are back and nasty as ever, you remember their pattern, right? If not, they block and slash! ***'Melee Omnidroid': The same Omnidroid. Now it can fly over to you and block attacks! Hopefully you can break the block! ***'Ranged Omnidroid': This thing prefers long-range attacks instead of close-range. It can use flamethrowers also. *Chapter 8: Metroville Highway - The highways are flooded! Go fight through twenty bad waves and get to Syndrome! **Repeating Enemies: Security Pa-Troll, Trollerskate, Troll Hovercraft, Omnidroid, Grenadier, Grinnade, Trollverine, Melee Omnidroid, Ranged Omnidroid **'Tank Omnidroid': A rather burly Omnidroid. It has FREAKIN' lasers and it's hard to kill! So good luck with this mechanical mess! *Chapter 9: Syndrome's Base - It's Syndrome's Base! As obvious as you should do, break into their and capture Syndrome! **Repeating Enemies: Same as Metroville Highway, minus Omnidroids **'Syndrome': Yep, it's Syndrome. Hope you know what to do to win against him! *Chapter 10: Pirate Seas II - Ready to set sail again folk? Davy Jones' army is now attacking the Pirate Seas, being even more than a threat than Dreadbeard! It's time to fight back! **Repeating Enemies: Furious Grower (actual appearance), Jaw Maw, Chompy **'Armored Chompy': Chompies but they require two hits. It's otherwise pretty simple. **'Driftwood Pirate': A pirate made out of driftwood. It's best to not question this thing, but maybe you can shape it. **'Squid 'n Crossbow': A squid pirate with a crossbow which shoots THREE projectiles. OK, now we're talking! **'Clam Pirate': The harder version of Driftwood Pirate, you must be skilled to even attack it. Hope you get it, right? RIGHT?! *Chapter 11: Shimmy Shoals - Davy Jones' location has already(!) been found. Go get to his ship and gun him down, but beware of the enemies that want to stop you! **Repeating Enemies: Jaw Maw, Armored Chompy, Driftwood Pirate, Squid 'n Crossbow, Clam Pirate **'Grinnadier': Trolls which don't know what actual pirates look like, and as such, throw Grinnades at you. Technically technical. **'Turtle Pirate': These pirates are ranged, and throw DANGEROUS bombs towards you. It's best to combat them and not try and die to them. **'Davy Jones': Davy Jones himself, the squid pirate. He's gonna try and wreck you on his ship so don't let him do that! *Chapter 12: Sky Flight Fright - After beating Davy Jones, he's not finished yet. And he's got this airship for some reason. Time to fight him on your airship! **Repeating Enemies: All Shimmy Shoals Enemies, except Davy Jones *Chapter 13: Into the Mind - Here we go into Inside Out! It's going to be a wild ride so get ready! Hopefully you know where to go... **Repeating Enemies: Magical Broomstick, Security Pa-Troll, Troll Hovercraft, Shotgun Walker **'Broccoli Guy': He not only heals others, he now also SUMMONS! **'Evil Broccoli': Obviously evil broccoli which likes to try and spin attack you. It rots your... stuffff! **'Buggy Beetle': It's a beetle riding a BUGGY! A very deadly buggy, that is. Tries to run you over and spike you. So... brutal and something that nobody with a pacifist mind can think of! *Chapter 14: Inter-Memory - Here we are in the most wildest of memories! Doesn't seem dangerous... if it wasn't for this odd memory. **Repeating Enemies: All Into the Mind Enemies **'Lava Monster': I'm not sure what the Swamp Monster does? So stay tuned. **'Mind Con-Troll': Another really bad troll pun. It doesn't actually control minds, instead it basically hacks into your mind to produce fists out of your mind. Painful, isn't it? **'Bioclown': Seriously, who put this memory in here? It's really terrifying! Anyways, Bioclown is the miniboss and the odd memory. There's nothing technically too dangerous but you just want to keep in mind that it's dangerous as it likes to throw bouncing clown bombs at you. Boss Fight Descriptions 'Clean Skimmer' Being the first boss of the game it is PRETTY simple to beat but at the same time hard to beat. Its main attack is to lash its oddly electrifying tentacles at you at seemingly random patterns. Either does so from left/right to right/left or up/down to down/up. However, it can also, do it in a stripe pattern which makes it looks like you are guranteed to get a hit but it's actually simple. It'll then go shoot out deadly electrical balls from above which basically lock on you and land on you. Yes, simple as it can be, it's tedious. It then slams its... TENTACLE HORN at you and you must damage it as much as you can. After 1/3 of its HP bar gets depleted it will execute a bunch of new attacks. *It will lash out its tentacle tongue (which is now just getting extremely weird) and it will roll it to the side. *The same tentacle attack except it now goes in seemingly random patterns. *Can thrash around now and cause polluted water waves to fly at you. You MUST jump over this one! Shadow Minion Fights There's always at least one Shadow Minion fight per level. They always give you a reward though I haven't planned any... which is sad. Unless they're mandatory. Don't worry, my extreme love of female genies does not expand to "Wizh Maker accidentally created the Evil Minions", instead they will be accidentally created by others; like Zoo Lou. Certain Skylanders will do more damage to the Shadow Minions but always Zoo Lou. Always. Zoo Lou. *'Evil Hive Mind': Encountered in Bluskah Ruins. Quite literally, it's Bumble Blast with Bee-Pack Backpack. Thankfully the bees won't home, and Bumble Blast doesn't move often, only moving to try and get away from you. At half health it gets much, more aggressive, shooting Queen Bees at you. If you get close to it it'll try and coat you in honey. *'Eviler Eruptor': Encountered in Flowing Wetlands. It's much more different than your average Evil Eruptor. Instead of walking up to you throwing lava blobs and then erupting, it will do "Third Volcano's the Charm". It then will do Lance Legwork, but it somehow has "Hot Feat" and "Voliate Volcanoes" attached to it, so... yeah. At half health it just tries and focus on making volcanoes and then dash into you. There is just one of them. **Beating it will reactivate Smoggy who'll be at Skylanders Academy selling stuff related to industrial things and have Baymax's Soul Gem *'Evil Tech Ninjas': Encountered in Workshoppin' Mall. Surprisingly generic for its theme, the evil Tech Ninjas are two enemies with completely different patterns but are still easy. **FIRST ONE: Has Piercer, Ninja Teleport, and Motorcycle Mayhem. It starts off by using Ninja Teleport then do three Piercers. It then will teleport back and use Motorcycle Mayhem, except it won't control it. Once the other Tech Ninja goes down it uses the mastered versions and change its attack pattern a bit; it will instead do five Mastered Piercers in a row and then do the Ninja Teleport if you try and punch it. It also will try and run into you while it has a shield. **SECOND ONE: Has Sneaky, Party Popper, and Mechanical Microbots. If there is no Microbots it'll summon three (but be vulnerable while doing so) and then it'll drop Party Poppers. It then will take up to five seconds to use Sneaky, which gets obvious the more you face it. Once the other Tech Ninja goes down... well, it just throws faster with the mastered versions. *'Evil Suction Birds': Encountered in Waste Side. It's Jet Vacs basically. These are relatively simple to beat at first, all just shoot one shot and go to somewhere else. Once one is dead they now just try and suck you up and shoot two shots instead. And once one remains, two Furious Growers spawn. Any Chompies sucked up makes the Jet Vac's first shot stronger, second being half as strong as the first, and third being half as strong as the second. It also does Flying Corkscrew. *'Evil Tongue Bugs': Encountered in Lovelike Gardens. As the name goes, they will use Tongue Whap a lot. Yep, it's Wrecking Ball. They do Digestive Detonations if you're near them, but every time one goes down, they start doing Forcefield Ball where they only take one damage and bounce around like crazy for 15 seconds. Just dodge. Once all but one goes down that last remaining one will go bouncing around like crazy and end with a "It's Gotta Go Somewhere". Oh yeah, they attack faster the less there is. *'Evil Arkeyan Blaster': Encounted in Spark An Idea. Bouncer. It will use Shoulder Rockets frequently but it can use I-Beam if you get close to it. Can use Laser Mines and uses them more frequently when losing HP. Also it makes Atomic Clouds at REALLY low HP. *'Evil Cynders': Encountered in Metroville. This one's really obvious and there's two of them. Painful. They spam Shadow Dash ten times and then you get the chance to hit them. Beating one will result in the remaining one using a Shadowdancer Shadow Dash. I'm not sure where you encounter them. *'Evil Ninja Genie': Wizh Maker, while trying to project a clone similar to Ninjini, accidentally made this. She fought it and managed to store it away and hide it somewhere... but where? Anyways, the Evil Ninja Genie is, well, Ninjini. It first starts out bottled and will constantly use Bottle Rockets against you but at 2/3 the health it breaks out and starts actually attacking you. It will use Enchanted Blade a lot and it can use Fling Blade. At 1/3 the health it'll summon two Minijinis which just use Surrealistic Spheres. Nothing else really. **Beating it will free Holly who'll be at Skylanders Academy selling stuff related to Arabian and have Wizh Maker's soul gem. Holly explains that Wizh Maker is her most favorite genie she met besides Ninjini.